


Virgil’s Wings

by Basic_Bitch_On_Prowl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 3am fanfic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Roman is a good friend, a really good friend ;), what am I doing with my life, winged virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_Bitch_On_Prowl/pseuds/Basic_Bitch_On_Prowl
Summary: Virgil is scared of what will happen if the others find out about his wings. Turns out it’s really not that bad.





	Virgil’s Wings

Virgil’s Wings

Virgil’s P.O.V.  
I have wings. I’ve had them for as long as I can remember. They’re black and glossy and the one thing I like about myself. They look like a raven’s, and I think they’re beautiful. None of the other sides or Thomas know about the wings.  
I’ve always hidden them, not wanting them sullied by insults the others would surely make. Plus, I don’t want to give the others more reasons to ostracize me. I bind them with bandages under my shirt and I wear baggy hoodies to help hide their shape.  
They barely accept me as is, I don’t want to ruin that shaky alliance. It’s painful, physically and emotionally, but it’s better than going back to when I was being hated and resented for protecting Thomas in the only way I could.  
————————————  
We’ve just finished recording a really long video and my wings are screaming at me in pain. I quickly excuse myself from the others and pop out to my room. As fast as I can I remove my hoodie, shirt, and the bandages.  
————————————  
Third person P.O.V.  
Thomas looks to Logan, Patton, and Roman. “Is Virgil feeling okay? He looked like he was in pain.” The sides shared glances with each other. Patton steps up hesitating a little, “well....we’re not really sure what’s wrong with him. We’ve noticed, but Virgil tends to avoid us. He has made a lot of progress in interacting with us but....he seems to always shy away and he never sticks around for long.”  
Logan steps up next, “we are worried about him but we can’t confirm nor deny the status of his health since he won’t open up to us. We don’t know anything and he doesn’t seem to be willing to share anything anytime soon.” Thomas takes a moment to think.  
“Do you guys ever check on him or something? To make sure he’s okay.” This time it’s Roman who answers, “we’ve tried asking him about it, but he avoids the topic like it’s the plague. Afterwards we usually drop it out of respect for his privacy. We figured that he’ll share with us when he’s ready.” Thomas gives them disbelieving looks, “are you sure that’s the best way to go? I mean he looked really troubled and if it’s been going on for awhile, do you think he’ll ever be ready to share? I mean, he’s Anxiety. Don’t you think that he’ll just bottle up his problems?”  
The sides all look guilty. “We’ve never thought about it like that.” Logan says in a tone that sounds remorseful. Patton looks the most upset, “oh no! My poor, dark, strange son! What if he’s hurt!” He gasps dramatically, “what if he’s dying! Oh god he’s gonna die!” Roman quickly cuts in before Patton can get any more worked up. “I’m sure it’s nothing that horrible. How about to ease everyone’s minds I go check on him real quick. I won’t press too hard but I’ll make sure he’s in no immediate danger. How does that sound?”  
Everyone takes a moment to think about the suggestion. “I believe that would be most logical.” Logan says after a minute or two. Patton nods shakily in agreement. “Please make sure he’s okay Ro.” They all look to Thomas. “That sounds like a good plan, be sure to report back here after. We all want to know that he’s okay.” Roman nods determinedly, “I’ll go check on him then, I’ll be back in a little bit.” Roman then disappears with a small pop.  
———————————  
Virgil’s P.O.V.  
I’m doing some stretches to help ease the pain in my wings when I hear a soft pop behind me. I whip around to see Roman gasping and gaping at me. He’s staring at them, the wings which are prominently displayed on my back behind me. We both just stand there staring at each other. I start to tremble which breaks him out of his trance. He starts to slowly approach me, hands up in a placating manner. “Oh Virge, hey it’s okay. I’m sorry for intruding but all of us were worried about you. We just wanted to check in.”  
“Get out.” I tell him as calmly as possible. “But Virgil I just want to make sure you’re doing okay. Like I said we are all really worried about you.” My lips tremble as I try to hold back the tears burning my eyes. “Get out.” I say again hoping he’ll listen this time. “But I need to know, that you’re okay first. So are you feeling okay?”  
I can’t take it anymore, I start to yell at him. “What do you think!” He looks shaken. “No! I’m not okay! The secret I’ve been trying to hide for ages has just come out and now you’re going to tell everyone!” I feel tears start streaming down my face. “Now everyone is going to hate me even more! They’re going to insult them and me and-!” But Roman cuts me off before I can continue. “Whoa buddy,” he brings me into a hug, “no one is going to hate you or your wings. What even gave you that idea? I mean, they’re beautiful. Everyone would love them. Just as much as they love you. Which is an extremely high amount if I do say so myself.” I feel my breath hitch. I turn my head up to face Roman, “w-what? Y-you like them?”  
Roman looks me in the eye. “Of course I do. I think they’re gorgeous. Truly magnificent, like they’re straight out of a fairy tale.” He says smiling down at me while wiping the tears from my face. I search his eyes searching for lies, but I find none. I shakily smile at him, “thank you.” I say weakly, tucking my face into his chest squeezing him tightly. He returns the hug just as tight. “Of course, my dear chemically imbalanced romance.” I huff weakly smacking his arm.  
He starts to gently pull himself free. “Virgil, may I please touch your wings?” I hesitate, “I don’t know.....” “please? I’ll be gentle.” I give in, “okay.” I turn around slowly presenting my back to him. He starts towards the ends of my wings, slowly going to where they sprout from my back. As he touches the connecting point, I blush while heat floods through my body. Blood starts to migrate south. I suck in a gasp. ‘Oh. Oh no.’ I never realized just how sensitive the wings were. I quickly pull away.  
“There you’ve touched them. Everything is great. You can go report back to the others now.” I rush out hurriedly, turning just my head to look at him. Roman just looks concerned. “Are you sure you’re okay? I didn’t hurt you, right? And you’re looking bright red. Do you have a fever or something?” He grabs my arm and turns me so my body is facing him. He goes to put his hand on my forehead. “I’m fine!” I squeal out, my voice breaking. I pull away again trying to escape, but like last time Roman grabs me. He takes a glance at my body trying to figure out the problem when he sees the bulge in my pants. “Oh.....” he says, letting go while his eyes widen.  
I blush even harder than before. He starts to smirk. “So that’s the problem. Did you like my touch that much?” He lets out in a teasing tone, stepping close to me while going to softly stroke my cheek. I squeak and turn to run away but he suddenly grabs at where my wings connect. I let out a loud moan, shuddering at his touch. Suddenly the air around us becomes different. I look back at Roman. His face is flushed, a soft, rosy color. His mouth is slightly parted and his eyes are half-lidded, looking at me like predators would at their prey. He pushes me to the ground. “What are you—Oooh...” I moan out again as Roman strokes the connection.  
“Do you like that Virgil?” It feels so good, I nod frantically not trusting my voice at the moment. He stops. I keen at the loss. “Come on Virge, you gotta use your words. I won’t know if you don’t tell me.” He lightly thumbs where my back meets the right wing. I shiver beneath him. “Y-yes, I like it.” I moan out lightly. He straddles my back, pressing his erection into the cleft of my ass through our pants.  
“Good boy.” He says as he pinches the meeting point for my wings. With both the sensations of his touch and his words of praise, I feel myself stiffen. And with that I was cumming in my jeans, a loud moan pulled from my lips. He stops in shock. “Did you just?” “Y-yeah.” I stutter out in embarrassment. “Shit!” He bucks his hips forward. “That’s so hot. Can you keep going?” I nod weakly, “yeah I can continue.”  
He lifts me up onto the bed and puts me on my elbows and knees. I hear the rustle of him removing his pants. Then I feel him start to take off mine. After a bit of wiggling we manage to get them off. Now we’re both in just our underwear. Roman starts groping my ass, slightly parting my cheeks through my boxers. He’s quick to get rid of the hindering fabric.  
Roman starts kissing his way from my thighs to my upper back where my wings are. While he does that, he rubs his his hands up and down my thighs. After a minute he stops and goes back to my butt. He parts my cheeks again, I can feel my hole twitch under his heavy gaze. Roman runs his tongue around my rim, then plunges in taking me by surprise. “Aah!” His hands continue to hold me open as he laps at my entrance. He starts to pull away. I try to roll back my hips to get more of his tongue but I can’t move under Roman’s strong grip.  
He bites my cheek and moves his hands to my thighs, squeezing the soft flesh tightly. Roman summons a bottle of lube. He coats his fingers and then rubs at my rim gently. I mewl softly at the touch. He suddenly pushes in a finger, making me jolt in shock and let out a broken moan. “Roman- more!” I beg as he lightly prods inside me, while I rock back on the single digit inside me. I hear him swallow and oblige to my request. He slips in a second finger, scissoring them slightly.  
I start to shake again. “Calm down Virge,” rubbing at my lower back with his other hand “just breathe-that’s it...” he encourages me as I relax. He uses this opportunity to plunge in a third finger. He moves them in and out while I roll my hips slowly, squeezing around his fingers. “Please Roman, put it in!” I call out in a loud moan. “I need you please!” “What do you need Virge, I’m not to sure?” He asks in a teasing tone.  
“Your dick. I need your dick in me. Right now, please.” He chuckles, “so demanding. Alright darling, since you’ve been so good for me.” He lathers lube on his penis. I can feel him pressing the head against my hole, pressing gently. I groan as he slowly pushes in, breaching my walls. He presses his body flush to mine.  
He presses his lips against the nape of my neck in soft kisses. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispers against my neck, “my beautiful dark angel.” He bottoms out and I moan loudly. “M-move please.” He starts to thrust slowly. “How are you feeling Virge?” “I’d feel better if you moved faster.” He laughs, “whatever my angel wants.” He starts thrusting in me faster than before. I let out littered moans and whimpers of pleasure, “h-harder, please.” He obeys and finds my prostate, hitting it hard. “Ooooh there~” He thrusts against my pleasure spot repeatedly. “I’m close Virge.” “Me too.” In two thrusts I’m cumming again, squeezing Roman’s dick. “Roman!” With that Roman cums inside me, “Virgil!” We collapse on the bed.  
We stay like that, panting roughly. Not wanting to move from our positions. “I think you’re amazing Virge. We all do. You don’t have to believe me but it’s true.” He says as he nuzzles against me neck. He’s smushing my wings a bit but I can bring myself to care. I grab his hand entwining our fingers, “I believe you Princey, thank you.” We cuddles for a bit slowly drifting off to sleep.  
——————————  
Third Person P.O.V.  
Thomas looks to Patton and Logan worriedly, “do you think they’re okay? Roman has been taking a pretty long time.” Patton looks worried but responds, “I’m sure it’s fine, I trust Roman.” Logan pushes up his glasses. “We’ll give him five more minutes before checking up on them both.” When five minutes passed by, they pop into Virgil’s room and immediately pop back out again. “Let’s agree to never speak of what we saw.” Thomas say blushing heavily. The remaining sides nod. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this was a rollercoaster. My first time writing smut and throughout the entire thing I was just questioning myself. Hopefully it turned out good, be sure to let me know. I’d love some construction criticism. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I missed. Please enjoy!


End file.
